A data storage system stores host data on behalf of one or more host computers. For example, some conventional data storage systems use virtual data movers or VDMs, i.e., software features that enable the grouping of Common Internet File System or (CIFS) and/or Network File System (NFS) environments and servers into virtual containers.
A conventional VDM-style data storage system may include two data storage arrays, i.e., a first array and a second array. Additionally, each array may operate multiple VDMs.
For VDMs on the first array, the copies (or versions) of the data that are handled by these VDMs may be replicated from the first array to the second array via synchronous replication sessions. For these sessions, the first array is considered the production (or active) side because it maintains production copies of the data, and the second array is considered the replica (or standby) side because it maintains replica copies of the data. Changes to the production copies of the data on the production side are forwarded to the standby side during the replication sessions.
Likewise, for VDMs on the second array, the copies of the data that are handled by these VDMs may be replicated from the second array to the first array via synchronous replication sessions. For these sessions, the second array is considered the production side, and the second array is considered the replica side. Again, changes to production copies of the data on the production side are forwarded to the standby side during the replication sessions.